


SuperStar

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [24]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - fan/celebrity, Concert, Cute Ending, Determination, Direct messages, Doing odd jobs, Instagram, Longing?, M/M, Onstage, Slight Obsession, Song: Superstar (Taylor Swift), Songfic, Wishing, earning money, meet and greet, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: Songfic loosely based on 'SuperStar' by Taylor Swift.ORThe one where Cyrus is a super fan and is determined to finally get tickets to his first concert.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Kudos: 26





	SuperStar

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: A certain lyric will be changed in this oneshot so Cyrus doesn't refer to himself as a girl obviously lol. Anyway enjoy.

_This is wrong, but I can't help but feel like there ain't nothing more right, babe_

Cyrus Goodman. 14 years 11 months old. Dinosaur enthusiast. Oh, and your basic super fan. Super fan of who, you might ask? Well, that would be TJ Kippen.

TJ Kippen. 16 years old. He may have won a talent competition a couple years ago. He's also a worldwide famous singer with millions of fans, but who's counting? Cyrus Goodman. That's who's counting.

You see, Cyrus may be just a little, teensy bit obsessed with TJ. Who wouldn't be? He has blonde hair, green eyes you could get lost in, and a voice that's out of this world. And Cyrus knows every single detail about him and his career that a fan could know. You might say he has a crush on him. Well, he does.

Cyrus does know that it's weird to have a crush on someone who doesn't know you exist, but he doesn't really care. He's dedicated his life to TJ since he discovered him, and he's not about to stop.

_Misty morning comes again and I can't help but wish I could see your face_

It's a bright Tuesday morning during the summer and Cyrus wakes up to his usual morning routine. He picks up his phone off of his nightstand and turns it on, staring at the lock screen. His wallpaper is of course, a picture of TJ, and he smiles seeing TJ sitting on a wooden chair with his elbow on his knee, head in his hand, flashing that smile that Cyrus has grown to love.

_And I knew from the first note played, I'd be breaking all my rules to see you_

Two years ago today was when Cyrus saw that smile for the first time. Cyrus was sitting on his couch, flipping through the TV channels, and stopped on his favourite reality TV show, _Txlent Centrxl_. Suddenly, a tall, green-eyed blonde boy walked on stage and almost-13-year-old Cyrus was immediately engaged in the show.

The boy introduced himself as TJ Kippen, and said that he was 14 years old. He then started to play his original song on the guitar. Right after the first strum, Cyrus knew that this guy would be taking up all of his time from then on. He was awestruck.

After that moment, he committed his whole being to supporting TJ in everything he does. He voted for TJ in every round until he won, and bought all of his music when it was released. He made sure that he was at every livestream, and every merch presale, even in the middle of the night.

Slowly, his grades started decreasing and he was no longer the top student like he used to be. Although he still gets good grades because he's smart, but other students have surpassed him.

_And you smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name_

Cyrus has never been to one of TJ's concerts — although he wants to more than anything — but he has watched videos of the concerts on YouTube. And even though he loves seeing TJ's live performances, the videos also make him upset at the same time. This is because when he looks to the people in the audience, all he sees are teenage girls screaming TJ's name.

It reminds him that even if some miracle happened to make him meet TJ, he would have zero chance of ever being with him because TJ is the walking definition of a straight guy. Like have you seen him? Cyrus knows that no guy that good looking could possibly be gay. Even if he was, why would he like Cyrus of all people? He doesn't think it would be possible in any universe.

Besides, TJ has never toured close enough to him for him to see him live, which is why he hasn't been to a concert.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you_

Cyrus sets down his phone and lies back down on his bed, letting himself slip off into the wonderful world of daydreaming. He dreams of being at TJ's concert. He would be in the audience, screaming the words of every song. The song would fade out, and TJ would gently drag him backstage. Then TJ would turn to him. Suddenly, he would be unable to look away from Cyrus. He would spout many, many compliments. Cyrus would be happy. And everything would be a dream. Because that's what this is, a dream.

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed child who's desperately in love with you_

Cyrus is startled out of his thoughts when he hears the doorbell ring. He hops out of bed and rushes to the front door, opening it to see a package right in front of him. He bends over and grabs it, running inside and shutting the door behind him. He wastes no time in ripping the package open right in the entryway.

Inside the package, are 3 new HQ posters that he bought online at TJ's merch website. He smiles happily and skips back to his bedroom to hang them up on his wall.

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_

When it becomes nighttime, Cyrus once again sits on his bed, scrolling through his phone. He sees a bunch of the fan pages he follows posting pictures of the signed photos they got at the concert last night. He likes each post, commenting his congrats. But inside, he feels slightly jealous. He wishes that he could meet TJ at a concert, even for a few seconds, and get a signed photo. But his unsigned posters would have to do for now.

_Morning loneliness comes around when I'm not dreaming about you_

The next day, Cyrus wakes up feeling sad, because he dreamed that he met TJ but now that he's awake he knows it wasn't real. He wishes it was.

_When my world wakes up today, you'll be in another town_

He sits up in bed, and his mood sinks more, realizing that TJ is doing a show halfway across the country today. There will no doubt be a ton more posts on social media tonight about fans getting signed photos, and even meeting him. If only that could happen to Cyrus.

_And I knew when I saw your face, I'd be counting down the ways to see you_

When Cyrus sees one of the new posters on his wall, he instantly decides to get up and research if there are any nearby shows. He wastes no time in logging onto his computer and searching the web for TJ's upcoming concert schedule.

A few minutes later, he finds out that there is a show one city over from him in only a week, and it's miraculously not sold out yet. But then he looks at the ticket price and it's fifty dollars after tax. He only has ten dollars, and so he sighs heavily, feeling momentarily discouraged.

_And you smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name_

Suddenly, his mind flickers back to the concert video he watched a few days ago. TJ had reached out to the front rows for all those screaming fans (mostly teenage girls) to touch his hand, and he just wants that to happen to him so badly. _'Why do they get to see him so close and I can't?'_ Cyrus thinks to himself. _'I'm just as deserving, I've dedicated my life to TJ. I need to get that money.'_

Cyrus turns off the computer and goes downstairs to have breakfast. Once he's finished eating, he looks out the window and notices that it snowed a ton last night, and he checks the time to see that it's 11AM.

He heads to the living room, where his mom is, and asks her if he can go around the block to see if anyone will pay him to shovel their driveway. She agrees, and he goes up to people's houses offering to shovel their driveways for five dollars each. When he finishes going around the block, he has gotten five yeses and earned twenty-five dollars.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you_

Now, clearly, the thirty-five dollars he has at the present moment is not going to get him a fifty dollar ticket, so Cyrus tries to think of other ways to earn more money quickly.

He ends up convincing his mom to pay him to do odd jobs around the house. For the next few days, he does the vacuuming, the dusting, takes out the trash, and more. The more _unappealing_ jobs (cleaning the bathroom floors, unclogging the shower drain, etc.) take a bit more motivation, so during those he blasts TJ's music and thinks deeply about how great the concert would be. By Saturday afternoon, he has earned fifteen more dollars from his mom, finally adding up to the total fifty dollars he needs.

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed child who's desperately in love with you_

Cyrus excitedly rushes to his parents' room and knocks on the door. His mother opens it and he tells her about the concert, and how he already has enough money for a ticket. He explains everything about how to buy the ticket and how important it is to him, and asks her to please drive him there if he pays for the ticket.

Once she finally agrees, Cyrus takes her over to his computer so she can purchase the ticket with her card, and he gives her the fifty dollars. The purchase goes through, and he jumps for joy. He cannot believe that he is actually going to go see the one and only TJ Kippen _live_ in concert.

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_

Cyrus goes to sleep that night at 9:30PM and he is the happiest he has been in a long time. Not that he hasn't been happy, but this is just so exciting that he can't control his joyfulness. He can't wait for the concert he will now be going to in less than 4 days.

_You've played in bars, you play guitar_

-time skip to Wednesday of the next week-

"Cyrus, it's time to go!" Cyrus' mom shouts up to his room, at 6PM that day. The concert starts at 7, and is half an hour away, but the doors open at 6:30. So that's when he wants to get there.

Cyrus runs down the stairs with a huge light-up sign that he's spent the past three days working on. It has his favourite lyric from one of TJ's songs, and he is super excited to hold it up at the concert. He and his mother get into the car, and she drives him to the stadium.

During the drive, Cyrus listens to music through his earbuds, way too excited for any normal conversation or thought process. Although, he can't help but think back to TJ's early days, when for a few weeks after his audition he wasn't too well known yet. During that time he played a lot in some small coffee shops and bars, hoping to hype up his audition. Cyrus feels pride and admiration for how far TJ has come.

_I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are_

After his mom drops him off, he heads into the building and shows his ticket before walking through and finding his seat. He's a bit overwhelmed by how crowded it is, having not taken his anxiety into consideration beforehand. It's definitely a nerve-wracking experience to be in a room filled with tens of thousands of people and not knowing anyone there. Well, he knows TJ, but not personally.

Cyrus takes a deep breath in and out and thinks about TJ again, calming down. He tries to imprint the location of his seat in his head, before going to get a small snack and beverage with the five dollars his mom gave him. When he gets back to his seat, he notices that the people who bought tickets for the seats around him have arrived.

A short blue-haired girl who looks around his age tries to make small talk with him, so he politely talks with her for awhile. They're both sitting in their seats side by side, and seem to be getting along, so they exchange their fan page usernames, hoping to become friends.

_And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep every night on the radio_

Eventually, the concert starts and Cyrus has an amazing time, waving his sign and screaming the words to every song. He feels on top of the world, and thinks about how he'll go to sleep tonight listening to TJ's singing voice on the radio again, like every night, but this time with great memories.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you_

During one of TJ's favourite songs to perform, TJ walks through the crowd and happens to notice Cyrus' extravagant sign. He then looks to the boy holding the sign and thinks he looks adorable. As the song ends and fades out, TJ stops to ask Cyrus what his name is.

Cyrus answers in a stutter because he's in such a state of bewilderment that TJ is talking to him. _The_ TJ Kippen is talking to _him_ and wants to know his name! _'Stop it Cyrus, focus, or he's gonna think you're an idiot!'_ Cyrus thinks to himself.

At that time, TJ asks him to come onstage to sing the next song with him. Cyrus momentarily makes a face of shock and confusion, until he suddenly remembers that TJ does this at every concert: he picks one fan to sing with him for one song. But he just can't believe that _he's_ the one being chosen.

Cyrus nods aggressively, saying, "Yes! O-of course! I would — love to!"

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed child who's desperately in love with you_

He proceeds to follow TJ up to the stage to sing the song. TJ announces the song title and how Cyrus is tonight's fan who will sing with him. TJ hands Cyrus the extra microphone and starts fingerpicking the intro to the song on his guitar, a mic already on a stand in front of him.

They sing the song together, and Cyrus has trouble starting at first (due to being so starstruck), but he quickly forces himself to get over it and happily sings along. He has a bright smile on his face the whole time, and when he looks over beside him, he sees that TJ does too.

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_

After the song finishes, the crowd goes wild and Cyrus goes back to his seat. The girl beside him who he talked to before gushes and congratulates him, but he can barely focus for the rest of the concert because of his shock. Cyrus feels very dreamy and tries to sing along, but struggles as he keeps fading in and out of his daydreams.

Once the concert is over, TJ wants to talk to Cyrus, so he goes to someone on his management team and tells them to find Cyrus and bring him backstage.

_Sweet, sweet superstar_

Cyrus is gathering his things together when a woman with the t-shirt label 'Kippen Management' approaches him.

"Your name is Cyrus, right?" she confirms.

"Yeah, it is, um. What's-what's going on?" Cyrus asks nervously, gripping his bag to his side.

"TJ has requested to meet with you backstage, is that okay?"

"Are you serious?" Cyrus exclaims, grinning excitedly. "Of course!! Yes!"

The woman leads Cyrus backstage, and into a one-on-one meet & greet room where TJ is waiting.

When Cyrus enters the room, TJ immediately greets him with a wave and a smile.

TJ stands up from the dark green floral couch and approaches Cyrus, who is shaking from excitement, nerves, and shock. Cyrus hadn't noticed originally when he was picked to go onstage — he was too busy freaking out — but TJ looks at least ten times cuter in person and he feels more anxiety bubbling up inside him.

"Hey. Did you enjoy the show?" TJ asks him.

"Yes, it was amazing! I- I can't believe I'm even here, it was, really, really incredible," Cyrus gushes, taking a deep breath.

"I wanted to thank you for your support, and for coming here tonight. Also, your sign is really cool. Did you make it?"

Cyrus looks down to the sign that he's been holding under his arm. He didn't think it was all that good, but he _had_ spent a lot of time on it.

"Yeah, I did. I spent the last few days working on it, it was really fun. You really like it?" Cyrus says, tentatively.

"Of course! It's awesome."

"Thank you so much, for everything," Cyrus starts. "I mean, I never thought I'd get to meet you and tell you this but your music has basically taken over my life the past two years and it's really amazing! I have a bunch of your posters in my room, and, a fan page but none of that compares to how much greater my life has felt since your first audition on Talent Central. And now, I'm here! Like this is insane but, I'm so happy to meet you, and yeah."

TJ chuckles a bit after his mini-rant and responds, "I'm glad to meet you, too," but then what falls out of his mouth is, "you're cute."

After hearing those words, Cyrus tries not to melt on the spot and begins to feel dizzy. TJ, in his worried internal panic, doesn't notice until after trying to casually correct himself with, "I mean like, I like when fans get all excited, it's adorable. 'Cause you know, I'm just a regular guy who got lucky, so."

When TJ notices, he gently rests a hand on Cyrus' shoulder and concernedly says, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Cyrus insists. "I just think I need to sit down for a minute."

TJ leads him over to the couch, where they sit down and start talking again.

Cyrus starts rambling on about how he almost didn't get to go because he didn't have the money, and how he saved up over the past week by doing small jobs and stuff. He explains that he's really happy he was able to go, because he's never been to a concert before.

TJ then ends up asking for Cyrus' Instagram handle, and Cyrus, in his shocked state, mistakenly gives the username to his personal, instead of his fan page. But that doesn't matter in this moment, because he's here, with his all-time favourite celebrity/current crush, who seems genuinely happy to meet him.

Once that exchange is done, TJ asks, "Do you want a photo?"

Cyrus happily accepts and TJ calls the lady from management back in to take the photo. They both stand up and walk over to the photo wall. TJ hands her his phone and she takes the picture, in which TJ has his arm slung over Cyrus' shoulder, and is making a peace sign, both of them grinning widely. Then she hands TJ his phone back and he air drops the photo to Cyrus.

It's at that moment when Cyrus' phone buzzes and he sees his mom just sent him a message saying that she's waiting outside. Cyrus quickly texts back that he'll be heading out in a few minutes, and that she'll never believe what just happened. He puts his phone back in his pocket and looks up at TJ again, smiling timidly.

"My mom is here to pick me up," he says.

"Oh. Well, I hope that you have a safe trip home, and I'll check out your page later," TJ tells him, smiling softly.

"...Well I should probably go, but I was wondering...if I could have a hug?"

"Of course," TJ replies, and pulls him into a hug, which only lasts a few moments before they both pull away.

"Bye, thank you again and good luck with the rest of your tour," Cyrus says as he walks out the door, waving.

"Bye Cyrus, it was good to meet you," TJ smiles, waving back.

_Superstar_

After getting home, Cyrus lies down on his bed and stares up at the ceiling for a moment, just taking in the events of that night. He went to his first concert, he got to sing _onstage_ with _the_ TJ Kippen, and then he _met_ him backstage! Not only that, but TJ had promised to look at his Instagram page, and that's only the beginning.

He quickly takes out his phone and opens the Instagram app, only for a notification to pop up from four minutes prior. It's a direct message. _From TJ Kippen_. Cyrus immediately locks his phone and drops it onto his chest in shock. He wasn't even sure that TJ was actually going to keep his word on checking his page, but now he's messaging him!

After two long minutes of freaking out and flailing his limbs around, he takes a deep breath and unlocks his phone once more, clicking on the message.

_**-@ TheloJKippen: hey, how was the trip home?** _

TJ Kippen, worldwide superstar, is messaging him to _ask how his trip home was_. How is this even possible? It really can't get much more amazing than this. Or can it?

_**-@ cyruslovesmuffins: omg, you're actually messaging me! It was great, I had your discography on shuffle haha** _

_**-what, did you think I just wasn't going to check in?** _

_**-well, I mean, I guess not,** **like you have millions of** **followers I don't really** **understand how you noticed** **me of all people** _

**_-aw don't say that. trust me you're amazing_ **

TJ Kippen...thinks he's amazing. Mind officially exploded.

_**-that..that is the nicest thing** **anyone's said to me I think** **my brain is turning to mush** _

_**-😁** _

_**-well then try not to die please because...** _

_**-I'm spending about one more week here before we head to the next stop and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Like regular people hah yk in contrast to a meetngreet scenario** _

Cyrus almost chokes on his own saliva. _'Is this some kind of prank?!'_ he thinks.

_**-you want to hang out with *me*? how do you not think i'm weird by now? you've met me in person already, and you've seen my profile** _

_**-I mean unless you ignored it and just clicked the message button** _

_**-I didn't ignore it, I checked it like I said I would and I looked through some of your posts and you seem cool** _

_**-I can't believe you're serious but yes, I would love to!** _

_**-I also wanted to say one more thing but you have to promise you won't go posting it all over the internet.** _

**_-I promise I won't, don't worry. what is it?_ **

_**-ok so I said before that I checked your profile and if you didn't know I'm clarifying that I was including your bio. I probably don't have to say it for you to know which part I'm referring to so I'm just gonna skip that and get to the point. I was thinking that...if you want to, maybe we could call our hangout a date?** _

Okay, forget the narration prior to this, he's actually choking on his own saliva now. (And the part of his bio TJ is clearly referring to is the part that says he's gay.) TJ Kippen is asking him out on a date. _TJ Kippen_ is asking _him_ out on a _date_. TJ Kippen, the latest global music phenomenon, who up until now Cyrus was convinced was the straightest straight of them all, _wants to go out with him_. Cyrus takes about one minute of shaking and screaming into his pillow, before using all of his strength to respond as casually and normally as possible.

First he types out, 'Oh my gosh yes!!'. Erase. Next, 'I cannot function YES'. Major cringe. Erase. 'I would love that!!!!!!'. Too many exclamation marks. Backspace times five. There.

_**-I would love that!** _

_**-thank goodness, you were typing so long I was afraid you were going to say no haha** _

_**-anyway, that's great! uh, I found this small coffee & donut shop a few days ago close to my hotel, and they rent it out for birthday parties. I could probably rent it out for a few hours for us if you want. then we won't get crowded by people who recognize me. Is that cool, or do you not like coffee shops?** _

He wants to respond that he would be thrilled to go anywhere with him, but that would sound _really_ desperate. He does actually like coffee & donut shops, so that seems like the more appropriate response.

_**-that sounds awesome! are** _ _**you sure you want to rent** _ _**out a whole coffee shop** _ _**though?** _

_**-it's pretty small, it's not a big deal.** _

_**-it's getting pretty late though, we should both probably get some sleep. Can we keep talking about this tomorrow? 11:30AM maybe?** _

**_-definitely!_ **

_'This is positively the greatest day in all of existence,'_ Cyrus thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you're all having a great day or night. If you liked it, don't forget to leave kudos and/or comment :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> This oneshot was originally posted on my Wattpad account on April 21 (2020). This is also my latest oneshot that I wrote before creating this AO3 account, so I’m all caught up now. In the future I will be posting oneshots/stories back to back on Wattpad and AO3. I already have like five oneshot ideas that I’m working on currently and 3 full-length fanfics (which I won’t post until they're finished because otherwise there's a high chance I could leave you guys on a cliffhanger for way too long), but if you have any other prompts you'd like to see in the future feel free to comment them :)


End file.
